


hydrostatics

by copperiisulfate



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin turns towards him, huffs because there’s no going back to sleep now, not with half of Sousuke’s weight on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hydrostatics

 

He wakes up to the warmth of a hand on his back, his t-shirt lifted so that the touch is skin on skin.

"Hey," the voice is close, low, and now, there’s warmth along the full line of his spine.

_Sousuke._

"Nitori let me in on his way out."

"What are you doing?" Rin mumbles, sleepy.

"Was wondering where you were. It's not like you to sleep in on the weekends." He chuckles soft, says, "Looks like you’re getting lax in your old age. The Rin I knew wouldn’t have dreamt of it."

Rin turns towards him, huffs because there’s no going back to sleep now, not with half of Sousuke’s weight on him, and then there’s—Rin groans mentally because while his head is still hazy, he can’t even be upset about it, not when Sousuke smells like  _raspberry fucking bodywash_. There’s not much more of a thought that goes into it when he burrows his face in the juncture of Sousuke’s neck and shoulder and inhales deep.

Sousuke knows from experience that Rin wakes up on one of two sides of the bed, either the cranky as fuck side or the senselessly affectionate and tactile one. 

"Did a few laps and showered," he says, by way of explanation, amusement plain in his voice. "Try to keep up."

"Yeah, yeah, smart ass. Drafted schedules and our new training regimen half way into the morning. A Captain needs his beauty sleep." 

Sousuke doesn’t think Rin needs all that much, thinks he’s plenty pretty as is. “Sounds rigorous. You gonna work me hard?”

And  _well_ —the way he says it hits Rin right at the base of his spine but it also makes him laugh out loud and gets a chuckle out of Sousuke as well. Rin feels like he forgot his friend’s old habit, pouring haphazard innuendo into everything he could. Except, it’s different now, with them nestled chest to chest like this, limbs tangled up like this. 

Rin shoots him a smirk and can do him one better. “You won’t be able to feel your legs.”

It’s still a joy when Sousuke erupts into laughter, half muffled against Rin’s pillow, still close to his ear.

"Good," he says. "I take it you’re still set on kicking Iwatobi’s ass."

"They won’t know what hit 'em," Rin says, grinning.

"I also hear you found your freestyle boy again. How’s that rivalry thing going?"

And maybe this is the change because, a year ago, Rin would have stiffened, maybe even shut down in the face of this, but partly, it’s because this is Sousuke that he sighs instead, says, “Not going so much. He’s too distracted by how the chlorine smells to actually care for competition.” But somehow, it’s easy now, fond even. Maybe he and Haruka will always want different things out of the water. It’s not condescension. It’s just Haruka being Haruka and it’s something Rin’s coming to make peace with. 

"Same old Nanase then. Still, lately you’ve seemed," Sousuke hesitates, "I don’t know—better?"

"Yeah," says Rin, smiles discreetly. "Yeah. I just. I know what I have to do now."

There’s a pause before he speaks next, says, “Besides, rumour has it that Samezuka’s got a new secret weapon.”

Sousuke smiles for the barest of moments but Rin catches it, taps a finger against his cheek. “We've got ourselves a new trump card. With the relay coming up and all, you up for that?”

Sousuke looks at him now, mischief wiped off his face, replaced by an earnest sort of intensity. He says, "I’ll be whatever you need me to be."

Rin swallows, and then nods, slow and quietly grateful, because he knows that he has been fortunate, more fortunate than he can say.

He breathes out, closes his eyes for a just a moment. He’ll get up, in just a bit. For a moment though, he lets himself stop, lay still, hear his own breathing and Sousuke’s across him. 

"I think," says Rin, "I can work with that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> All this is based on little more than a superficial awareness of them in High Speed! 2 and going: _Oh no, he’s hot!_ at the five seconds of Sousuke appearing in s2 so far. 
> 
> First dive into writing in this fandom and I still maintain that if you'd told me last year that the first thing I'd write for it was this, I'd have laughed and laughed.


End file.
